


forgetting

by taejun



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love, cant believe yeonjun is straight, pining but not mutual, taehyun is heartbroken, taejun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taejun/pseuds/taejun
Summary: yeonjun works at a coffee shop. taehyun had never liked coffee, but he learned to love it just so he could see yeonjun for a few minutes every day.then he sees yeonjun with his girlfriend.taehyun learns to hate coffee again.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	forgetting

it became a daily thing really. taehyun's friend kai dragged him to the coffee shop that his boyfriend, soobin, worked at. kai knew taehyun didn't like coffee, but he didn't wanna go alone. since it looked like he would be going often, taehyun started trying out drinks to see if he liked them. he was annoyed by the routine until the cafe got a new employee. taehyun referred to him as "the barista with the plump lips" or "the barista with the straw hair" or even "the barista with the sparkling cat eyes." kai had learned all of taehyun's nicknames for him. of course, kai was the one who had to deal with taehyun's admiration on their walk home every day, like "did you hear how he called my name today?" and "his makeup was really pretty today." before they knew it, it even started turning into, "hyuka, are we going to see soobin today?" (and kai knew that by soobin, he meant the barista.)

taehyun had a crush on the boy he'd never even held a real conversation with.

and this went on for weeks. every day, taehyun would go into the cafe and order a small caramel frappucino, extra caramel because he hated the taste of coffee. even though he hated the taste, he learned to love it just so he could see that barista. he learned the barista was named yeonjun, because he'd hear talks between him and his coworkers when it was quiet in the shop. it even got to where yeonjun would see taehyun walk in and say, "hey, taehyun! want your usual?"

on nights where taehyun came in later than usual because he was busy with homework, yeonjun would tell him, "hey, i was wondering where you were today" or "hey, you're late!"

he'd flash a smile, and taehyun knew deep down that this was nothing more than him being friendly, but it still managed to make his heart flutter.

when school got busy, taehyun started to go straight to the cafe. yeonjun had noticed this, and he would have taehyun's coffee ready for him every day at the same time. one day, though, his coffee was ready, but there was no sight of the blue-haired boy taehyun had come to love. he went up to the counter where soobin was at and said, "hey, is yeonjun not working today?" to which soobin responded, "ah, he's in the back actually. he's going out on a date with his girlfriend, so he asked to get off early."

taehyun felt his heart drop.

there was no reason for him to feel like this, though. it's not like they were dating. yeonjun was just the cute, friendly barista, and taehyun was his customer. then he saw yeonjun come out from the back room and go around the counter. taehyun was sure that yeonjun hadn't even glanced at him. he went past him to the table his girlfriend was sitting at, and said "hey, sorry for making you wait. ready to go?" he helped her up, and they left, just like that. taehyun was determined not to cry at the cafe, so he quickly took out his wallet and paid for his coffee before leaving.

he threw his coffee in a trash can outside.

and he never went back to the cafe.

for the next few weeks, taehyun stayed balled up in his blankets in his room sleeping, or he'd take walks around the neighbourhood, always avoiding the street of the cafe. kai would ask him to go with him, and he would always say no. yeonjun would ask soobin if he'd seen taehyun there lately, and soobin would always reply no. yeonjun noticed that kai started coming to the shop alone. he didn't know why, but he had even grown to miss the boy. it's not like they were friends. taehyun was just a customer, but yeonjun couldn't help but worry about him. was he doing okay? why did he stop coming in? did he do something wrong?

taehyun had started to like coffee. he liked coffee because he liked yeonjun.

then taehyun started to hate coffee. now he hated coffee because he hated yeonjun.

or did he?


End file.
